Graduation Trip
by DestroyerOfHappiness
Summary: Henry Mils has finally graduated. His mothers are unsure on where life will lead him next and that terrifies them. In a bid to hold onto their little boy they go on a trip together for the weekend, where secrets come out and odd feelings come to the surface. How will this one trip affect their story? What are the consequences for this trip? Swanqueen
1. 1-Late Night Calls

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any characters from any shows.**

 **All mistakes are my own, although I obviously try to avoid them.**

 **Not sure how long this will be, but it will stay around the T or M ratings.**

Regina Mills was proud. Terrified, but proud. Her son had graduated high school. Her perfect, little prince had grown up so much. It's all she could think about whilst she sat in her study, glass of wine in her hand, watching the fire place. She could hear the radio playing soft music through in the kitchen but she honestly didn't mind it. Most nights she would have gotten up and turned off the unnecessary noise, but tonight she allowed it. She allowed herself to swim in the heat of the fire, the smell of her wine and the low hum of the jazz tunes floating in the air. She began feeling her eyes droop when her phone suddenly shot to life on the table, buzzing away noisily. Placing her wine down on a coaster she glanced down to see who would be calling this late, before smirking and sliding to answer.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She stood up walking over to look out the window over the garden, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Miss Swan? Really? Is this just because I called you late?" Emma spoke with the same amount of exasperation, but both could tell neither really was serious.

"Well it is almost ten you know?" she could hear Emma chuckle on the other end and then groan slightly.

"Ugh, you can be a royal pain you know that right?"

Regina smirked at Emma's obvious play on words, "I could easily say the same about you, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, listen are you free next weekend?" Emma let herself slump down onto the couch, playing with the stitching on a pillow.

"Well possibly yes, but I won't say anything definite until I find out why you're asking."

Emma gave out a light laugh before continuing, "Well I was thinking-"

"I'd be careful, you know what happens when you try new things.", Regina cut in with her usual sarcastic comment.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Anyway, I was thinking maybe you and I should take Henry away for the weekend. No where major, just maybe to New York for a couple days, or Boston? I just know a lot has changed for him recently and it must be tough for him, you know? I just think it could do him some good to get away for a bit."

Emma sat for a some time waiting on Regina's response, but nothing came. She could hear her breathing on the other end, but began to wonder if she couldn't hear Emma.

"Did you hear me okay?" There was another beat of silence before Regina's rushed voice came through the phone.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking. I would love to do that, but are you sure this is what Henry wants?" Regina asked cautiously, well aware of how her friend could react. It had been a few months since Emma and Hook had decided to break up, but anytime anyone attempts to bring up Emma's feelings she either snaps and storms away or brushes them off. Regina had only tried the once, knowing fine well that Snow was doing enough probing without her starting too. Of course her mother meant well, but it didn't mean she was helping her much.

"Well I think he'd like it, yeah. I mean I get he wants to hang out with his friends but-"

"No, Emma, I mean are you sure it isn't _you_ who wants to get away for a bit?" Regina bit her lip, rapidly speaking hoping that Emma didn't hang up on her.

"Oh..." She trailed off and left silence hanging in the air for a moment before finally speaking, "Well I guess I'd like it too. I mean, I haven't really spoken to Killian in a while and when I see him around town it does kind of suck." She trailed off once again thinking over what Regina had said. It was then she realised how little she has spoken to Regina about the whole thing.

"I mean my mom does try to talk to me about him, but it just feels weird, you know? We were supposedly 'true love', but everything just felt so forced. I will always love him, and he will always love me. We both know that but, we were never really _in_ love. No, thats not true we were. We were in love. We just kinda drifted I guess." It was then she started laughing to herself, the laughter building up more and more until she was sitting there laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked taking a sip from her almost forgotten wine.

"We drifted. _Drifted_. Like a boat, and he's a captain. Oh my God. Oof, okay. I'm done now. I'm good." She breathlessly attempted to explain and wiped the tears from her eyes, not bothering to focus on whether they were of happiness or sadness.

"You sure about that?" Regina asked, not sure if Emma had just lost her sanity for a second.

"Yes, really I'm okay. I just needed to vent a little, that's all. So, next weekend?" She gave out a sigh, feeling the weight she had been feeling lessen slightly.

"I will clear my schedule. Who's going to tell Henry?"

"We both can. Come over to mine tomorrow afternoon to get things booked and then we can all go to dinner at Granny's to tell him then?"

"Sounds like a plan, have a good night Emma."

"You too, say 'hi' to him for me."

"I will do, I'm just heading up just now anyway. See you tomorrow." Regina closed the curtains and turned to put out the fire.

"See ya."

The phone beeped and the line went dead. Regina placed her phone in her pocket before clearing up the things she needed, and turning out the lights. Once turning the radio off, along with the rest of the downstairs lights the slowly ascended the staircase. At the top, she stopped outside Henry's room hearing him talking quietly to someone on the phone. She lightly knocked on the door and waited to hear him answer.

"Two seconds my moms at my door." She heard his sudden hushed whisper and chuckled to herself at how secretive he was being when he then replied for her to come in.

"That's me heading to bed now, sweetheart." She smiled, pretending to not know he was just on the phone.

"Oh okay, cool. I'll eh see you in the morning then." He stuttered on his words trying to remain calm.

"Uh huh. Just quick, I was talking to Emma and I am going over there tomorrow for a bit and then we are all going out for dinner together, okay?"

"Oh, so can I go hang out with some friends for a bit?"

"As long as you are at Granny's for five thirty then yes, you may. Would you like your blankie in bed with you tonight?" She raised her brows, suppressing her laughter when his face went bright red.

"Uh what? What do you mean?" he scratched his head and attempted to cover the phone discreetly, failing greatly.

"Oh it's just that I know you normally sleep with it and your favourite teddy but I put Snuggles in the wash, so I presumed you'd need blankie tonight?" She continued, feigning innocence.

"Goodnight Mom." Henry said, getting redder by the minute, obviously catching onto her little act.

"Night sweetheart, tell Violet I said hello and I want you off the phone by eleven. Oh and your mother said 'hi' as well. Sleep tight with your blankie!" she shouted through, as she shut the door, hearing him groan and going back to his conversation.

Waltzing back through to her bed, full of triumph she sipped her wine and shut the door, very pleased with herself. It wasn't until she was changed and under the covers she fully felt the extent of her tiredness, and she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. 2-Planning

**Disclaimer:**

 **Check Ch.1**

"Just come in!" Emma shouted from the couch, knowing she didn't need to bother unlocking the door for Regina.

"You do realise there are locks on that door? You know, to stop people just walking in?" Regina said as she shrugged her coat off, placing it onto the chair.

"Yeah, I know, but I unlocked them this morning because I knew once I sat down I was not getting back up. Even to open the door for you." She smirked at Regina as she sat down next to Emma, who was looking at hotels on her laptop.

After Emma and Hook had split up, neither wanted to live in the big house alone, so both moved out into their own places. Hook residing in an apartment near the docks and, thanks to the Charmings moving into their own little dream-house, Emma now stayed in Snows old place. She always said to herself, it was one of the first places to feel like a home for her so why not make it permanent.

"Anyway, what have you found so far?" Regina looked at the laptop sitting on Emma's lap, and the multiple tabs that were currently open on it.

"Well I have a couple of ideas, depending on what we want to do. And depending on how much money we want to spend." Emma looked at Regina who was sitting upright with her legs crossed, "You can relax you know?"

"Oh, I am, just because I have a better posture than you doesn't mean I don't 'relax'." Regina smirked and leaned her arm on the back of the couch, her face leaning onto her fist for support.

"Whatever. I have this hotel down as my favourite, I think you'll like it too and Henry will sleep as long as he has a pillow of some sort. They have conjoining rooms, so we would either share a room and give henry a room on his own, or one of us shares with him and the other sleeps alone." She looked at Regina who was nodding along watching the screen for pictures. "It's near enough the centre of New York that we can walk pretty much anywhere, and it's stylish which I thought you would appreciate. Anywhere nearer the centre I am not willing to pay those prices for, even if it is magic money."

"Wait you said walk everywhere? How far are these _walks_?" Regina looked at Emma who smiled.

"Longest one forty minutes, so it's not far at all really." Emma shrugged going back to look through the gallery of pictures.

"Not far? Emma I am not walking forty minutes in _heels_. No way. We can get a cab or even drive your metal coffin on wheels, but I am not walking." She sat up right once again, letting her hand fall, shaking her head as Emma burst into laughter.

"Well I am afraid, your majesty, that you're are just going to have to wear flats. I recommend trainers, comfortable ones. What do you think of this one? As I was saying before, they have a conjoining room available, one with a double bed and the other two single beds?" She pointed to the pictures of the lavish hotel and looked to Regina for approval.

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"I called earlier to see if they had any availability. They have the room on hold for us for the next," Emma looked to the clock on the wall then back to Regina, "oh fifteen minutes so we better decide quick, so we can call?"

"Fine yes that looks nice, on one condition." Emma looked over to her with worried eyes.

"What?"

"I get the double bed room." Regina sat smirking as Emma looked at her, obviously contemplating whether a hotel cheaper than the rest was worth not having her own room.

"Fine, you have a deal. I'll go call them upstairs, so you don't distract me. What time are we having dinner at?" She got up to the kitchen counter, picking up her phone.

"Uhh five thirty why? To be perfectly honest, I thought this would take way longer, you know with you being the child that you are." Regina said staying on the couch.

"Perfect that gives us just under two hours to book stuff." She smiled like a giddy teenager and bounded off up the stairs saying a breathless "Hello" once at the top, making Regina chuckle at her.

Regina heard the door shut but could hear her pacing around still, floorboards creaking every so often. Knowing Emma, she'd somehow make friends with the person on the other end, so it could take another 20 minutes until she was back, she was a Charming after all. Regina began walking about looking around for the first time in a while, whenever her and Emma had hung out it had always either been at Regina's or actually out somewhere like the Rabbit Hole or Granny's.

Dotted around the room were photo frames. Some of Emma and Henry, some group photos of the whole family, there was even a photo of Neal and Henry holding little fake swords, however it was one photo in particular that Regina didn't recall seeing before, but remembered it being taken. It had been at Granny's, a quiet meal just the Charmings, Hook, Henry, Regina and Emma. She couldn't remember exactly what had made her agree to a family meal, only that Henry had done exceedingly well in school tests that week and it was what he had wanted. A peaceful family meal.

It was a year or so ago and Snow had insisted on taking photos of his two moms being proud of him. Begrudgingly, he had taken one photo and refused to take anymore, but they all knew it was just him being a stroppy teenager. She remembered the way Emma, Henry and herself had squeezed themselves into one side of a spare booth, both of them squeezing their faces into Henrys face. Emma had wrapped her arm all the way round to hug Regina in tight, so Regina attempted to do the same despite her arms being slightly smaller. It had been strange, considering the lack of hugging the two normally do, and of course having Henry smooshed in the middle. Regina would never admit it, but she actually enjoyed hugs, found ones that were tight made her feel much more relaxing in stressful situations. She often found that, that was one thing Robin was excellent at. He could hug her so tight yet so full of love that she felt safe and content. His hugs and Emma's were very similar, the thought making her smile with a touch of sadness but she was grateful. Grateful to have such a close friend like Emma in her life.

"It's a nice one, isn't it?" Regina jumped at the sudden noise, twirling around to see Emma holding her phone with a smile.

"Jesus, Emma, really?" Regina held her hand to her chest, over emphasising the fright she'd been given, making Emma chuckle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, thought you heard me coming down. I remember my Mom insisting we take that with him. He was so annoyed because his friends were at the jukebox but still, he gave us a good smile. Despite his moody teenager crap." They both chuckled, looking at the photo with slightly glassy eyes that neither would mention. Both simultaneously wishing they could go back to that moment but also happy to have made so many other memories along with it.

"Yeah, I never actually got to see the photo. Snow took it on her camera and that was it. I'm glad to see it turned out nice. It's one of my favourite memories with all of us" Regina smiled to Emma, before things went awkwardly quiet, neither knowing what to say since both not being the type to openly talk about their emotions like this.

"So, the hotel?" Regina eventually said, nodding to the phone.

"Yeah! Sorry, em, they have a conjoined room booked for us for next weekend. Said we're lucky cause until yesterday they were fully booked for three weeks."

"Wow, that is lucky then. What are you thinking we do then?" The two women slowly made their way back to the couch with the laptop on it.

"Well, I say we leave first thing Friday morning, maybe around nine? If it's easier I could crash at yours or you here. We will probably get to New York for about three-ish. Gives us time to check in and go for a wonder, since we would have been stuck in a car all day. The next day we do something, all together, whatever Henry wants. Go out for dinner maybe and- "

"Woah, woah, okay slow down there's only so much I can take in. Why don't we plan more once we talk to Henry? I'm guessing he'll want to go around on his own for a bit at some point too, so we have to factor that time in." Regina tried to stop Emma before she went on a full-blown tangent.

"You're right. I need to chill. Why don't we give Henry Sunday to himself? Me and you-"

"You and I" Regina muttered under her breath.

" _Me_ _and_ _you_ , can I don't know go hang out somewhere? Go shopping maybe? There's some cool places you'd probably like too." Regina smirked as Emma slowed herself down before going on a tangent once again.

"Are you excited, Emma?" Regina asked sarcastically at the overexcited blonde.

"Listen, Boston and New York are my stomping grounds. I know my way around." She shrugged slightly, as Regina laughed at her.

"Let's just keep looking at things to do in your 'stomping ground' then, and we can see what we find."

Emma quickly nodded and went back to typing in places for the three of them to go. Trying to find ones they thought Henry would like as well as themselves proved to be more of a challenge than they anticipated.


	3. 3-Family Meal

Emma and Regina sat at a table in Granny's looking out the window. Both women sat sipping their drinks watching the window for Henry coming in.

"You sure you two don't want anything to eat just now?" Granny stood in front of their table once again, cheque pad in hand.

"Nah we're good Granny, we shouldn't be much longer before we order. We promise." Emma smiled at the older woman who shrugged and walked away.

"Where the hell is he?" Regina muttered frustrated, checking her watch for the third time in five minutes.

"I have to admit it is weird. He's never more than a couple minutes late." Emma looked to her phone and then snapped her head when Regina made an excited noise.

"Oh! There he is." She pointed to Henry who walked around the corner into Granny's, waving at someone down the street.

"Hey, sorry I'm a couple minutes late." Henry walked in and headed straight to the seats his Moms were at. He stopped in his tracks as both of them looked at him with narrowed eyes, Regina sitting up straighter and leaning on her hand. Emma doing a similar pose.

"Okay, this isn't good. You have your lips pursed and your fingers are holding up your head. You do that when someone does something annoying. What did Mom do?" Henry looked at Regina then to Emma for answers but was taken aback when she gave him a similar narrow eyed look. Her lips slimmed into a thin, mad line. "Oh no."

"Yeah, 'oh no'. You left me and Regina sitting waiting for almost twenty minutes. _Twenty minutes._ We're pissed off, ki- "

"Emma! Yes, we are _mad_ but there's no need to use such language in front of Henry, never less _to_ Henry" Regina hushed Emma who rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I have heard the way you talk on our missions. What was it you said when we had to deal with the Black Fairy? If I have to deal with one more of Rumples fu- "

"It is not relevant of what my thoughts were of Rumples crazy family! What's relevant is that Henry is almost twenty minutes late, even though he went to see his friends before I left to come see you, so he had several hours out and still was late." Both his moms turned to look at him again as he sat down in the chair.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was twenty minutes. I was down at the troll bridge with Grace and some others and I guess we lost track of time." He winced slightly as his Moms looked at each other, silently deciding whether to forgive him or not. After a few seconds they smiled, quickly relaxing him.

"You lot ready to order now?" Granny called over to the table from the counter impatiently, Regina nodding at her with a grateful smile.

"Cheese burger for me, please, and fries." Emma said handing Granny the menu one she'd approached the table.

"Just a plain chicken burger for me please." Regina said, opting for the healthier option considering how much she'll probably indulge next weekend.

"Salad or fries?"

"Just the salad, thank you." Regina handed Granny the menu as Henry spoke up.

"Mac 'N' Cheese." Henry said smiling, but suddenly changing to a pained expression when Emma kicked him slightly under the table, "please".

"Better." Emma muttered to him as Granny smiled, knowing exactly what had just happened.

"Okay I'll get that out shortly."

"So, why we here then? We haven't been out for a mini family meal in a while"

"Well, sweetheart, Emma and I have something to tell you. Emma?" Regina looked to Emma who sat up surprised.

"Oh me? Okay, uh, how would you like to go away next weekend? Only Friday to Monday, but still away, you in?"

"Yeah, of course! Where we going?" Henry sat up excitedly looking from Regina to Emma several times.

"How would you like to go to New York...again?" Regina said, her heart aching slightly to the thought of the first time he went with just Emma and how he had forgotten who she was.

"No way! We are able to go across and get back fine too?" The smile on Henrys face immediately sating any ache.

"Yep, Regina has some stuff we can use so we can get back in." Emma smiled at him as, for the first time in a good while, she saw that little ten-year-old boy again. She knew Regina was seeing the same as she watched him closely, her eyes filling with emotion that Henry was too excited to notice at that moment in time.

"What are we gonna do? How are we getting there? Can we go to this cool restaurant where you have to order things on like this computer and it gets brought out on these slide things? I saw a clip online and I'm pretty sure they have one there?"

"Whatever you want. This trip is for you. And on the Sunday, Emma and I discussed it and have decided we will let you go around for a few hours alone. On the condition that every hour or so you text us where you are and that you're okay." Regina said, lifting her brow slightly letting him know how serious she was being.

"And that you meet us back at the hotel no later than five thirty." Emma joined, emphasising on the timings, and watched his eyes light up all over again.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Are you serious?" He looked at them with wide eyes, obviously feeling it was too good to be true.

"Yep, we both knew we had to do something, so we thought you'd like this. We will discuss the more boring nitty gritty things like timings or leaving and coming back and stuff later, but is there anything you want to ask just now?" Emma said looking at Henry but glancing at Regina, leaving the question open for both. Before anyone could answer Granny came over with a tray of steaming hot food.

"Okay, we have the Macaroni, with lots of cheese, the healthiest burger I have ever made for yourself and one cheese burger. Can I get you folks anything else?" She looked down at the three in front of her.

"Uh can I get a coke, please?" Henry asked looking around the table.

"I'll have a diet one, please." Regina smiled, surprising the others with her choice.

"What the hell, make it three, but eh not diet for me. I don't know how you can drink that stuff." Emma grimaced as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty, one diet and two regular colas coming up." She scribbled away on her pad as she walked, walking past the tables with ease, barely looking up.

"I have a question." Henry announced after a few seconds of quiet eating.

"Shoot."

"What are the arrangements for the rooms? Are we sharing one big room? Three small rooms?"

"Well me and you will share a room with two single beds in it, and Regina will get a room with a double bed in it." Emma explained, sipping the last of her drink before Granny brought her more.

"Okay, as long as you can put up with my snoring. I woke myself up with it the other night." Henry joked, but Emma stopped dead and looked up.

"You better be joking. You're Dad used to snore like I had never heard before, I pray to God you didn't inherit it. If you did I'm kicking you out."

"Well good luck waking me." Henry mumbled under his breath.

The three sat for the next hour laughing and eating as much food as they could. Emma eventually giving in, unable to finish her fries, Henry only leaving a small portion of his Mac 'N' Cheese and Regina eating almost everything apart from a few leaves of salad.

"See this is why you get the healthier option. You can eat more of it and still not feel uncomfortably full afterwards." Regina gloated, leaning back into her chair slightly.

"Yeah only problem is if we ordered that, the fact we could eat more would be a downside. I'd be better going out and eating some twigs and leaves." Henry began laughing but stopped when he saw his Mom get pouty.

"Well at least I won't die prematurely because of high blood pressure and my arteries being all clogged up with crap." Regina looked at Emma who raised her brows.

"Oh, now look who's using bad language."

"Oh please, crap is not a bad word." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Mom, crap isn't a bad word."

"Henry!" Both Emma and Regina turned to him at the same time, eyes wide.

"Sorry, wanted to see what would happen." He shrugged.

"I'll show you what'll happen if you say that again, that's for sure." Regina threatened as Emma smirked.

"Yeah what she said."

"Very well put, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes and watched as Emma did the same.

"Granny! Can we get three chocolate shakes?" Emma called over to the counter.

"Woah, woah! No Granny just two!" Regina called over, giving Emma a disapproving look.

"Ugh, you're such a bore." Emma crossed her arms.

"And you're such a petulant child."

"Nuh uh, you are."

"Oh, really? You want to do that?"

"Moms! Stop." Henry said laughing at the two, who were both supressing a smile.

"Fine."

"Whatever." Emma muttered, smirking more than she'd like to.

 **Make sure to keep leaving reviews.**

 **More reviews=Motivation**

 **Updated-26.05.2018**


	4. 4-Falling Head Over Heels

**Heyyy everybody, this one is a bit longer so let me know in the reviews if you like it this length or shorter!**

 **Also let me know if you have any ideas for what these two could get up to in New York, I would love some suggestions?**

 **Hope you're all having a fab day!**

"Okay sweetheart, are you wanting me to pick you up tomorrow?" Regina held her phone between her shoulder and head whilst attempting to go through the dry-cleaning.

"It's cool, I can walk. Listen Mom, I gotta go I'm about to respawn in this game. See you tomorrow."

"Alright have fun, tell David and Snow I said thank you, okay? Love you."

"Yeah, yeah will do. Love you, too." Regina could hear David yelling in the background at the game and then the phone went dead.

Regina sifted through the guest bedroom wardrobe as she looked through the outfits to take with her to New York. Usually she would have outfits ready within five minutes so had let it until this late to pack, but she had no idea what to take with her. It was supposed to be nice weather so usually she would wear a dress with no tights and heels, however that didn't seem to be an option. She continued sifting through her wardrobe for another ten minutes before going through to her own room to see if she had anything in her drawers. Regina pulled out several tops she didn't even recall buying, before getting frustrated with herself.

Eventually sitting down onto her bed, she began to take mental notes of things she knew and narrowed down what she could wear. It was going to be warm, so no tights or pantsuits. It was a leisure trip, no working, so no blazers or work dresses. She would be walking far at points so no heels, possibly just sandals. At this thought she immediately got up and laid out the three pairs of sandals that she liked best and that were comfortable, happy she was getting somewhere. She then sifted through her wardrobe again in an attempt to find something to match the shoes, but the only thing Regina found was her frustration coming back at full force.

"Screw this." Regina stormed off through to find her phone before, reluctantly, dialling Emma's number.

"Hey?" Emma answered just as Regina was about to hang up.

"Why the hell did we choose New York? Couldn't we go somewhere, where everything was close by and I wasn't going to melt?"

"Uh okay, what's up?"

"I need your help, can you come over?" Regina continued looking through her drawers, with little luck, annoyed that she had to call Emma for help in the first place.

"Sure, I'm actually heading back from the station just now, so I can be there in five minutes?" Emma quickly turned her car around to turn back down to Regina's place.

"Perfect, I'll see you in five minutes. Just come in when you're here the doors unlocked, and Henry is staying at your parents tonight by the way."

"Okay cool, but you know people have locks on their doors for a reason." Emma said smugly, repeating what Regina had previously said to her.

"Oh, shut up." Regina snapped, hanging up the phone and storming downstairs.

Sure enough, within five minutes Emma arrived at Regina's house, parking her bug in the driveway and heading straight in.

"Regina?" Emma called out getting a few steps in before hearing her muttering to herself in the kitchen.

"Ugh, where the hell did this even come from? I'm in the laundry room!"

"Woah, hey there. Everything okay?" Emma walked through the kitchen and into a small room, leaning against the door frame staring down at Regina who was surrounded by piles of clothes.

"No, Emma, it is not. I have no idea what to pack for this trip. I have my sandals laid out but that's it." Regina huffed, dropping her fists down onto the pile of clean clothes.

"That's it? Seriously? I thought something was wrong? Like seriously wrong."

"It is! I always know what to wear. Just help me for god sake." Regina whined like a child standing up, crossing her arms.

"Okay first things first, where's your beers?"

"What?"

"Beers, where are they? And don't tell me you don't have any because I know for a fact you have some here. If we are going to do this and not bite each other's heads off, we need something to drink." Emma smirked at Regina's obvious growing frustration.

"Ugh, in the bar. Here help me over these clothes." Regina huffed, holding her hands out over the clothes.

"Aww can you not get over?" Emma teased her, enjoying her moment of vulnerability.

" _Emma Swan_ I swear to God- "

"Okay, okay. Sorry here come here." Emma put her hands out, taking Regina's in hers.

Gingerly, Regina attempted to step over the clothes. As she did so, her heel caught onto something at the bottom of the pile, making her foot wobble and causing her to lose her balance. Before either of them could tell what was happening, Emma had her arms around Regina's waist in a futile attempt to catch her and both women were on the floor, Regina lying flat on top of Emma and Emma's arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Shit!" Regina cursed as they both went tumbling down.

Both Emma and Regina lay there for some time trying to figure out what just happened. Regina looking down to see Emma's face, inches from hers. As Emma looked around she eventually stopped to look up, finding Regina staring down at her intensely.

"You okay?" Emma breathed out, in an almost whisper.

"Yeah, you? Did you hit you head?" Regina reached slightly to touch Emma's hair, as if doing so would give her the answer.

"Little bit, but I'm fine. What happened?" Emma continued to whisper as Regina looked back to see her foot.

"Oh my God." Regina started laughing deeply as she pulled something from her heel.

"Wha- "Emma immediately burst out laughing when she saw Regina holding out her black, lacy bra.

"I guess my heel got caught in the strap." She laughed hysterically, Emma joining in. Both lay there for several minutes as the two continued to laugh, almost being reduced to tears. After a moment, things quickly got quiet, and both women realised that Regina was still laying down on Emma, their faces impossibly close. Emma couldn't help looking down Regina's face as she felt her breath on her lips. Regina quickly attempted to get to her feet as gracefully as possible, helping Emma up.

"You sure you haven't been drinking already?" Emma joked in an attempt to ease the tension, smiling as it worked when Regina let out a laugh.

"Ugh please I wish. Here, down here." Regina guided Emma through another door just beside the laundry room, down a couple of steps and into a room Emma didn't even know existed, the previous incident being forgotten instantly.

"Woah, this place is nice." Emma looked around at the white, pristine room.

"Yes, I rarely come down here. I prefer my study. It's nice though, the window let's in a lot of nice light." Regina walked past the cream couches with red cushions scattered across them to the furthest wall.

"Ah I've been there." Emma laughed, and Regina started to chuckle, both remembering back to eight years beforehand when they had met for the first time.

"Mmm yes you have, I haven't actually had apple cider in quite some time. I really should make it again. What do you want just now?" Regina turned Emma's attention to the wall with alcohol over it. Regina stood behind the short bar, looking through the fridge that was stocked with all different kinds of drinks.

"Holy crap, eh, what're you having?"

"Possibly this one? I'm not a beer drinker. Is this good?" Regina held up a green bottle to Emma.

"Yeah that'll be good. Thanks." Both women opened up their beers taking sips, when Emma remembered why she came over, "So, the outfits?"

"Right, this way. We'll have to go upstairs, to take a look. What are you taking?" Regina flicked the light switch out and headed off back up to the kitchen.

"Just some jeans, couple T-shirts and a pair of shorts. Just cause it's supposed to be warm, actually meant to be a freaking heat wave." Emma followed Regina into her room looking at the sandals laid out.

"Oh, lucky us. Just place your bottle onto a coaster over there." Emma rolled her eyes and placed it down as Regina walked over to her drawers and kicked her heels off, "Think you can help me?"

"Sure, what're friends for." Emma shrugged and followed her over, "Okay what shorts do you have?"

"Eh no, no shorts."

"Okay, listen if you don't accept my help, I'm not helping."

"Ugh okay, fine. Third drawer down. There's not that many and last time I wore them was probably before Henry was born."

"Okay you have two pairs of denim shorts, just take these with you." Emma held the high waisted shorts up to see Regina wincing.

"I don't know, Emma. I haven't worn them in years, and even then it was just around the house or in the garden."

"Fine just take one pair, you'll thank me later, and what about jeans? These ones look good." She held out a pair of loose, ripped mom jeans. Emma turned the pale jeans around to remind Regina, knowing fine well she probably hadn't worn them since the 90's.

"Okay, I'll take the shorts and ripped jeans. But what about tops? They all are very professional."

"Got any tan- "

"If you are about to ask if I have tank tops you can go home right now." Regina placed her hands on her hips and Emma nodded.

"Okay, what loose fitting tops have you got? You should only need four. Oh, and something nice to wear for Sundays dinner. I've decided just to buy something on Sunday."

"Right okay, let's just start off with tops. What about this one?" Regina picked out a plain white, off the shoulder, floaty top.

"Yeah that'll be nice with the shorts and the white sandals. What about that red top?" Emma reached for a top, but Regina quickly grabbed it.

"No. Not that."

"What why not? Let me see." Emma grabbed the top from Regina, and unfolded it to find herself holding a red vest.

"What's wrong with this? Just because you don't want to be seen in clothes that aren't 'Mayor Appropriate'?" She laughed as Regina looked down slightly.

"Look, I wear it in the summer under a blazer okay? Just put it back. What about this one?" She held up a white T-shirt with the word 'love' written across in it in red, cursive letters.

"Perfect. You got any others like that?" Regina smiled, triumphantly at herself.

"Sure, I have this one, and a couple others like it." Regina held up a deep yellow top, with block red writing across it, 'Kindness costs nothing'.

"Let's see? Wow, this one's ironic." Emma took the top as Regina walked over to her wardrobe sifting through it.

"If I could be anywhere, I would stay right here with you." Regina stopped dead in her tracks as Emma began speaking to her again, "You deserve love, and you'll get it. Maybe one day you'll see me the way I see you."

"Eh, w-what?" Regina tried to stay calm as she sifted through her wardrobe her heart beating wildly in her chest, not daring to turn to see what exactly Emma was doing.

"What?" Emma looked at Regina's back as she continued looking through at the same few outfits over and over again, unable to concentrate on what was in front of her.

"What did you say?"

"I was reading the tops, what did you say before? I wasn't paying attention." Emma said as Regina turned around, her cheeks tinged red and her mouth wide.

"Oh, thank God, nothing it doesn't matter. Why?" Regina tucked her hair behind her ear, attempting to stay normal as Emma looked at her with her head tilted to the side.

"What, I'm confused? Forget it, come over here. What do you think of these? They can go with both your shorts and the jeans. Plus, they match the sandals. I know that you get a little OCD with your matching outfits." Emma stood back from the bed spreading her arms, so Regina could see the outfits laid out on top.

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her brow, "Just because I like to look put together does not mean I have OCD, Emma." Then she turned to look at the clothes Emma had attempted to neatly lay out, "And thank you these look nice."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Emma took a sip of her beer as Regina walked to her closet to find herself a bag.

"What size of bag are you taking?"

"Uhh just like a small suitcase thing. Nothing huge."

Regina began attempting to reach the top of her wardrobe where Emma could see there was a variety of bags. Some small shoulder bags, other suitcases large enough to go away for a month. Regina went on her tip-toes and stretched her arms out to get to the top of her wardrobe, but each time she stretched she fell short and was unable to successfully grab one. Emma watched on for several minutes, eventually going over to help when the former queen resolved to jumping in the air, like a five-year-old trying to reach the countertop.

"Here, I'll get it what one do you want?" Emma looked to Regina, who was pouting slightly at her lack of success.

"That little black one, it'll fit everything in it and have room for me to bring stuff back." She stepped back to allow the tall blonde to get it down, watching on as she did so with ease. Emma passed it to Regina to set on her bed just behind the two.

"Thank you for coming over tonight. I wouldn't have asked usually but- "

"I get it, it's cool. I know how stubborn you are about asking for help. I'm the same, so is Henry. Probably gets it from us. But I get it. Hey, have you eaten yet?" Emma said, changing the subject before things got emotional and deep.

"Uh not since lunch, no, why are you hungry after all that hard work?" Regina teased and saw Emma roll her eyes.

"I am actually, yes. You want to order take out? I'm sure we could agree on something to eat for one night? How about Chinese?"

"I guess so, how about I pack this stuff up and you call somewhere for us both? I would do it, but I never order take out so don't know what to get."

"Sure, but I gotta know now how healthy are you wanting it?" Emma got the number up on her phone quickly, already knowing it and her order off by heart.

"At least a little healthy. We go away in a few days and I know how unhealthy I will eat when we are away."

"Cool, lemon chicken it is. It's a good one to ease you in I'd say. Oh, I'll pick a movie on Netflix for us when I'm downstairs too." Emma bounded out the door, waiting on the restaurant to pick up as Regina started on all of her clothes.

 **Remember to review!**

 **Updated-29.05.2018**


	5. 5-Mrs Swan-Mills

**Apologies for the wait but this is super long.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

Friday morning Emma woke up bright and early. She rolled over and checked the time to see it was only just coming up for half seven. She knew fine well if they left him Henry could sleep until dinner, so there was no way he was up yet. Regina on the other hand, Emma wasn't so sure about, something told her she was an early bird. Emma rolled back over again, the double bed giving her plenty of room, and looked out the large window which faced the garden. Regina had offered Emma one of the guest bedrooms since they would be leaving as soon as everyone is ready. Each of them had went to bed "sufficiently early, in order to get well rested for the long journey ahead", as Regina had put it to them when saying they better be getting to bed at ten last night. Both Henry and Emma had complained slightly, but when Regina offered to buy them food on the way down, Emma immediately shut up and hit Henry telling him to do so too. Regina then muttered about how much of a child Emma was as she went to turn of the kitchen lights.

Emma lay in her bed for a little bit longer before hearing some noise coming from downstairs. Deciding it was either an intruder or Regina she decided to head downstairs. Emma got up and grabbed some fluffy socks to keep her feet warm, not that it would do much considering she was only wearing small, chequered pyjama shorts and vest top. On the way down, she listened into Henrys room and heard soft snuffles of snoring. Emma continued down the hall to the top of the stairs before creeping down the steps, feeling as if she was stepping on every creak possible. At the bottom of the stairs she heard someone pottering about in the kitchen.

Quietly, Emma crept through the foyer and stood at the door of the kitchen watching as Regina attempted to make breakfast for everyone. She stood, still in her silk, rosy nightgown but with a matching bath robe over herself. She had the radio playing quietly in the background, humming away adding little harmonies in now and again as she moved about the island setting up little bowls of fruit and yogurt, and then she went over to the other side of the kitchen revealing a stack of freshly made pancakes. Emma stood for several minutes watching the brunette, who was fully unaware that she was being watched. She wasn't quite sure why she was standing watching but, she just seemed to be enjoying watching Regina with her guard completely down. Her hair was still slightly messy from sleep and her face completely makeup free. Her eyes were glued to her as she padded bare foot around the place, she now wasn't sure how to say 'good morning' without scaring her half to death. Then she decided that was exactly what she was going to do. She stood, waiting for the perfect moment as Regina walked around to turn the oven off completely. Preparing herself for a blast of magic, Emma made sure she had a protector spell cast to ensure neither got hurt. Once Regina reached the alcove where the cooker sat Emma jumped into the room, yelling out a jumble of words.

"What the fuck!" Regina screamed out, using her magic to throw whoever jumped out. Emma stood, unfazed by the blast, immediately crying with laughter.

"Oh my God! Your face!" Emma was hunched over laughing, holding onto the wall to keep herself upright.

"Emma! What the hell! I'm going to kill you!" Regina screamed at her, fury in her eyes but Emma could tell she wouldn't actually harm her. Or at least she hoped not.

"I'm sorry, really. I just…I just couldn't help it." Emma tried to calm herself but all she could think of was Regina's face when she jumped out.

"Why the hell would you do that? I could've seriously hurt you! Not that it isn't well deserved after that crap." Regina held onto her hips for stability, one hand on her hip the other on the counter as she too tried to catch her breath and slow her racing heart.

"What's going on?" They heard Henrys croaky voice from behind them as he walked into the room.

"Your mother over here seems think it's funny to give me a heart attack before we go." Regina pouted her lips out, her eyebrows furrowed together making Henry begin to laugh at her, "What is so funny, mister?"

"You look like a grumpy kid." He laughed at her for a moment and then spotted the food around the kitchen, "Oh hey you made breakfast."

"Yes, I did, I was being nice to you two but now neither of you are getting any."

"Oh, come on Regina, how about we all sit nice, have our _amazing_ breakfast then shower and head off?" Emma offered her as Regina contemplated it.

"Fine, but only because I want to get going soon so we can get at least some time doing stuff tonight. I have pancakes, and fruit, syrup, yogurt and some chocolate chips." She moved to the side showing off the array of food.

"Nice, thanks Mom it looks amazing." He went over and kissed her cheek, making her heart swell with love, "Sorry I laughed."

"It's okay, I forgive _you_." Regina pointedly stared at Emma, feigning more annoyance at the blonde.

"Aw are you wanting a kiss from me too now?" Emma smirked at Regina who simply rolled her eyes.

"Definitely not, I rather go find Pongo." Regina was the one to smirk this time and grabbed herself a plate. Emma placed a hand over her heart.

"Madame Mayor, that was just cruel." She grabbed a plate for herself, smiling at their friendly bickering.

XXXXXXXXX

"Mom come on! We're leaving!" Henry shouted up the stairs before turning to Emma who was in the foyer with him, "Can I get the keys? I'm gonna head out." Emma laughed and handed him the keys.

"I'll wait for her Majesty to come down." Emma smirked as Henry rolled his eyes at Emma's smugness of being first ready.

"Now you know what I have to live with. Not just you taking forever, but Mom as well." He rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving Emma laughing at him. Emma stood for several minutes, leaning against the bottom of the large staircase, waiting as she heard Regina rushing about upstairs. After a few small thuds on the ground everything went quiet.

"Is everything okay up there?" A few moments of silence went by and still no answer, "Hey Madame Mayor?"

"Fine, Emma let's just go." Regina stormed downstairs in her jeans and sandals, a loose, light blue jumper over her dark blue vest top. Emma watched her walk past grabbing her keys and purse on the way out, "What're you staring at, Swan? Let's go."

"No." Emma stood and watched her raise her brow, daring her to defy her again.

"Excuse me?"

"No, you went upstairs happy and have come down like someone shit on your pancakes. What's happened?"

"Forget it, Emma, let's just go okay? We have wasted enough time." Regina held the door open for Emma to walk out, but the stubborn blonde refused to move.

"Tell. Me. I refuse to go on a trip with you when you are in a mood, especially when we are going to be in this car together for a minimum of 6 hours. Is it because Henry could over hear something that proves you aren't the perfect human you try to appear to be? Don't worry he is already out in the car, you can talk." Regina stood, contemplating whether to say, looking around before huffing out a breath and giving in.

"It's Henry." Regina looked down refusing to make eye contact.

"What? Did he say something? I don't understand. Will I go get him we can have a wor-"

"No, Emma, we wasted time. He's leaving us. He's going to go with that stupid little Violet girl, who is lovely and sweet, and I know I would normally love her, but I don't. And I shouldn't know this yet, but I saw him on the computer late the other night for hours, so I went and checked the history there just now. He's looking at colleges as far away as California. _California_ , Emma. I don't want to lose my little prince, I can't lose him too. I mean when Robin died, I thought I would still get to see Roland but he's off with those Merry Men, I mean they make sure he writes to me sometimes but it's hard still, and I just can't lose more people I love Emma I can't." Regina stood, tears in her eyes as Emma watched, her heart breaking at the sight. She had never seen Regina quite like this. Yes, they were best friends, but they didn't do the whole emotions thing. Emma saved that for Hook and Regina, well she was Regina, she kept to herself. Acting on instinct Emma walked over and hugged Regina tightly, holding her close until her breath evened out and Emma knew what to say.

"He's not leaving us, okay? We have phones and portals and all sorts of ways to get to him. And plus, no matter where he is going, he won't be going till August. We have time, Regina. We have time to discuss things. I mean come on, it's not as if he's heading off to marry some princess straight away, okay? And worst comes to the worst we cast a curse, we seem to like those things anyway." Emma pulled back and looked at Regina, who's make-up was still somehow perfect, but her eyes gave her away. Glassy and bloodshot. She nodded slightly and took a deep breath, a hint of a smile coming back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I just didn't really think about it and when I saw it I began pacing around and I threw a couple of things. I guess with everything happening over the last few years. I never properly thought through the fact he is going too, maybe not now or forever but soon. Oh and don't worry I fixed everything with magic." She chuckled as Emma still held her close, her hands resting on her shoulders. Regina's hands wiping her face.

"Are you okay? I can leave you for a minute if you like?" Emma moved back slightly as Regina nodded.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. Let's just go have a nice trip with our son." She headed to the door, following Emma out, locking up each door and gate as they went.

"There you guys are, thought I was going to go back in and find you at each other's throats or something." Henry teased as they both got into the yellow bug.

"Sorry, sweetheart, it was my fault. Wanted to make sure everything was okay to be left. No accidental fires that I can't be bothered to fix later on and what not." They all chuckled a little as Emma pulled out of the drive way, each of them in a comfortable silence.

XXXXXXXXX

"That was ridiculous. Back home I never make people pay _that_ much." Regina mumbled as the pulled their suitcases into the lobby of the hotel.

"Shush. I told you everything is expensive here."

"Even the parking?" Regina turned to look at Emma incredulously.

"Yes, Regina, even the parking." Emma gritted her teeth as they reached the desk.

"Well, dear, I can assure you I will never let it get that expensive back home. Honestly." Regina said quickly as the woman at the desk smiled up at the three.

"Hi there ladies, checking in today?" The plump brunette woman smiled brightly, her tight bun and perfect makeup concealing the tiredness the poor woman was obviously feeling.

"Yes, we have a conjoining room booked. Under the name..." Regina trailed off realizing she wasn't sure what name Emma had booked it under.

"Swan-Mills." She smiled over the counter, ignoring Regina's head whipping to look at her wanting to say something but leaving it when the woman spoke again.

"That's a really nice name, let me just have a little look through the system."

"Thanks. I'm Swan, she's Mills." Emma joked with the woman as Regina just smiled.

"Well Mrs. Swan-Mills, it appears you three have come at the right time, the weather is perfect." The woman continued to look down, not noticing the confused look on Emma's face.

"Yeah, it's super nice, think it's meant to stick for a few days too."

"Let's hope so, right? Okay so, I have it right here. You guys are on the ninth floor, room 918- "

"At least it wasn't 815." Henry mumbled from behind his mothers making the two push their lips into thin lines to stop from laughing.

"-and over here are the nearest fire exits. You three are booked in until Monday morning is that correct?" She looked up from the little map she had in front of them.

"Yeah, Sunday's our last night."

"Perfect, so as long as you guys are out by 12 you won't be charged extra for late check out. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, I think we're all good?" Emma looked at Regina who smiled back nodding.

"Yep, I'm happy."

"Good. Here are the key cards, oh I forgot is it your anniversary or a birthday?" The women passed over the two cards as Regina and Emma looked at each other with wide stares.

"Uh, sorry what?" Emma looked as Regina stood slightly taken aback.

"Oh, it's just if it is your wedding anniversary we offer a 15% discount in the restaurant, along with a bottle of champagne, and for birthdays it's 10%." The woman smiled at the two, neither of them quite able to find the words. It quickly dawned on Regina what was happening, and she quickly became flustered. Her cheeks began to feel hot and she looked away, not quite sure why she felt like she'd just been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

"No, no birthdays or anniversary's thanks." Henry stepped forward giving the two of them a funny look, not quite understanding what the issue was. Emma couldn't seem to look up into their eyes, her chees also burning slightly.

"Okay dokey, if you need anything my name is Amanda just call down to reception and if I'm here I will help." She smiled at the three who nodded politely, oblivious to the moment that had just happened.

"Thanks, have a nice evening." Regina smiled back at the woman and all three pulled away their suitcases.

"Over there." Henry pointed across the large marble lobby to the three sets of elevators.

The cream and purple themed lobby was lavish in all senses. Plush couches laid in little groups, small plants and tables along with them. A fountain sat in the middle, a few steps from the reception desk. Little kids sat around it throwing in coins and making wishes. The large glass revolving doors at the entrance let light flow in, the sun nowhere near setting.

"What floor was it again?" Henry looked at the paper in Emma's hand.

"Uh nine, ooh I wonder if we have a little view." Emma wondered as the doors shut and they began rising.

"Are we going for pizza tonight?" Henry looked at his mothers excitedly.

"Hopefully, I called earlier and booked a table for just after seven, so we have a couple of hours to settle ourselves, look around and then eat." Regina said looking straight ahead at the doors.

"Nice. Is it a fancy place?"

"Definitely not, sweetheart." Regina chuckled, finally turning her head slightly to look at him.

"This us already?" Emma looked at the number but saw it was only level three.

"No, maybe others are heading up with us?" Henry said to her and just as he did so a couple walked on holding hands. The three of them shuffling back slightly.

"Hi." A short, dark haired Japanese man said to them all as they walked on.

"Hey, you going up?" Henry smiled at the two as the blonde man spoke this time.

"Yeah please, ten. We are visiting our friends."

"Cool." Henry pressed the number as the blonde man began talking again, turning to Emma.

"So, you guys just checking in?"

"Yeah, our son just graduated so we are on a family trip." Emma smiled tightly at the bubbly man, who was obviously much more carefree than the other.

Regina watched the two men, the dark-haired man slightly smaller but obviously more serious than the blonde. He wore a polo shirt with the buttons done, and the man next to him wearing a ruffled t-shirt.

"Are you two here for anything special?" Regina asked as the blonde continued talking to Emma.

"Yes, my husband and I are through for our friend's engagement. We come from just outside of Boston and he didn't want to drive far despite it being more cost efficient. Where are you from?"

"Maine, near the coast." Regina smiled, not wanting to give more away than needed. Meanwhile Emma was talking to the blonde about the hotel and each thing they were planning on doing.

"Yeah, we've stayed here once before, and it was really nice. We're going to our friend's party tonight, so it should be fun. Are you guys up too much?" He looked at Emma as she glanced to see they were only at level five.

"Yeah, we are just doing whatever this one wants to do. His weekend, his choices you know? Even if it is mostly teen things, we can't complain. He did well in school." She glanced to Henry with a smile as the man chuckled with her.

"Yeah, my niece just graduated high school as well. She got mostly B's so her parents are happy. Matthew's brother still stays in Japan, it's where he was born, so we only get to see some of them once a year. How long have you had your son? If you don't mind me asking. You see we are interested in adoption."

"Oh well eh it's a complicated one. Regina adopted him as a baby and I came back into his life when he was ten. We are all very close though." Emma said, taken aback slightly by the personal question and information.

"Oh, that's lovely. Matthew and I have only been married a few years, but we were best friends before getting together. We have always wanted to adopt. Boy or girl we don't mind." The man laughed, Emma joining in awkwardly. She looked over to see Regina and Matthew still in an in-depth conversation.

"So..." Matthew trailed off.

"Regina."

"Regina, how long have you two known each other?" He smiled at her, as Regina thought over it.

"A little over eight years. I hated her at first actually, but we overcame our differences. Mostly thanks to Henry. Yourselves?" She smiled at the man, not enjoying the awkward conversation but trying to keep it up until they got off.

"Well I met Ted when we were young. We got married a few years back. We both didn't want a big wedding, since we aren't that over the top, you know?" He nodded slightly, keeping each of his answers short.

"Yes, oh well this is us here. It was lovely meeting you both. Enjoy the party." Regina quickly gathered her things and walked off, Emma following behind with Henry.

"See ya later. Enjoy the weekend you three!" Ted called to the three as Matthew smiled at them.

"Yes, enjoy the trip." And the doors shut as the elevator continued upwards.

"Well that was fun." Emma looked to Regina who still seemed a little shocked.

"Oh my god, that guy had one huge stick up his ass." Regina breathed out, finally relaxing.

"Lucky you, Ted seemed welcome to tell me his _and_ Matthews life story. He was just so ugh I don't even know." They pulled their cases along the corridor a bit more as they looked at each door number.

"You guys are kidding right?" Henry looked between them both incredulously.

"Why would we be kidding?" Regina glanced over her shoulder as they walked along.

"That was you two."

"What?" Both Emma and Regina stopped to turn.

"That was you two. The short guy was more business and professional. He didn't really over do his hello or goodbye. That was Regina. The blonde one was a bit more over sharing and just spoke away for ages. It's you guys." Henry laughed at them as they both stood looking at each other awkwardly.

"I am not like him. He was babbling on and annoying as hell. I am not like him." Emma crossed her arms and looked to Regina.

"I am not that cold. I do not act like I am in a business meeting all day either thank you very much. Oh, and I do not have a stick shoved up my- "

"Well- "

"Shut up, Emma!" Regina glared at the smirking blonde, "You are one to talk. You were exactly like Ted. Honestly do you ever not talk? And when was the last time you wore a ruffled t-shirt and jeans?" Emma looked down her body, seeing her ruffled top and jeans.

"See!" Henry stood triumphantly as the two went quiet.

"Let's just find out room and forget about it." Emma mumbled, pulling her case along the corridor to their door.

"I agree, mention this again young man and you are grounded." Regina turned away, storming off after Emma.

"Okay, Ted and Matthew." Henry mumbled, following behind to their rooms.

 **Remember to review and leave your thoughts!**

 **Updated-12.06.18**


	6. 6-All Singing and Dancing

SQ 6

Henry was sitting on his bed reading through several of the hotel brochures. He glanced up every now and again to the window a few steps away just to remind himself of where he was and smiling every time he did. Emma was standing next to her bed, the one nearest the door, her bag thrown open as she hung up her clothes. She watched Henry whilst doing so, she couldn't see his face but knew he would have his little smile on his face, relishing in the fact she helped cause that smile.

"You okay, kid?" Henry turned his head a bit to see her but didn't fully move.

"Yeah, just taking it all in I guess. Hey, did you know they have this club thing for 18-20 year olds? Guess it's cause we can't actually go to clubs." He mumbled, making Emma laugh.

"Yeah, well if you want to go to that any night you're welcome to. Your mom and I wouldn't mind. We could go to a club ourselves." She joked with him, both laughing loud when they heard "Not a chance, Emma", from through in the other room.

"Aww why not? We could dance and have fun for once." Emma walked over to the open door that was the gateway through to Regina's room.

"Oh yes Emma, me and you dancing away with who exactly?" Regina walked through pushing past Emma slightly, Emma retaliating by grabbing her and pulling her back.

"With me of course!" Emma held onto Regina's hand, the other pressing against her waist moving her back and forth.

"Yes because this is how they dance in clubs dear." Regina chuckled at the childish antics. Placing her hand on Emma's shoulder and going along with it.

" _All I needed was the love you gave! All I need for another day! All I ever knew, only you_!" Emma kept turning around the small space they had, walking Regina backwards and then forwards as she sang loudly at the top of her lungs.

"Emma, shush!" Regina attempted to say seriously to her, but her laughing stopping her. Emma continued to turn about the room singing the song out of tune and just making noises when forgetting the words. Every now and again Regina would help, filling in where Emma was lacking. Henry sat on his bed still, shaking his head and going back to reading about the hotel.

"You ready?" Emma looked at her with wide eyes, making Regina slightly nervous.

"Maybe."

"1...2...3!" Emma quickly let go of Regina's waist and spun her around. Both laughed loudly as she stumbled back into Emma.

"Again?" Emma looked down at her again as Regina shook her head quickly, her hair covering her face.

"Emma, no. Don't you dare. No!" Regina let out a squeal as Emma turned her, faster than before, making her topple slightly. To stop her falling Emma pulled her in, letting go of her hand, both hands wrapping around her waist. Regina wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, clinging to her desperately. Both women laughed for a minute, breathlessly staring into each others eyes. Their heavy breathing pushing against each other's bodies. They both registered just how close they were, but neither made an attempt to move. Their chests rising and falling quickly against each others.

"We're very close." Regina whispered after a moment, Emma feeling Regina's breath hit her lips.

"Yeah, we are." Emma chuckled, both of them swaying side to side every so slightly, almost as if there was a beat only they could hear.

"If I had fallen over I swear-"

"I wouldn't let you fall. You know I've got you. I always have an eye on you." Emma jumped in quick, neither of them talking over a whisper.

"Yeah, I know you do." She smiled softly, her eyes flicking down her face.

"I like when you have you're guard down. You're more relaxed. Chilled out." Slowly they stopped swaying, nearing the door to the hallway, their instincts kicking in in the back of their heads to stop them walking into a wall.

"I'm always chill." Regina scrunched her brows together, looking more innocent than she ever had in front of Emma.

"Mmhmm okay." Emma chuckled quietly. For a few moments neither spoke, both just looking into each others eyes. It took a short second before Emma glanced down to her lips and back up, but not quick enough for Regina not to notice. Emma's hand subconsciously moved slightly, smoothing up and down over Regina's jumper. Regina's arms wrapped tighter around Emma's, her thumb rubbing the back of her neck, neither realising what they were doing and neither noticing that doing so brought them even closer. Their faces no more than an inch or so apart, noses practically touching. Neither could deny the fact they both felt a strange tingle or bubbling in the pit of their stomachs. Almost as if their magic were about to kick start within them again, despite there being no possibility of that happening outside of Storybrooke. Everything around them had completely disappeared. As the fizzing in their stomachs began to build, they were snatched back to reality.

"Woah have you guys seen this pool, it's massive." Henry said to the two, still looking at the brochures and not paying attention to his mothers. Both women jumped backwards. Regina looked to Henry, mumbling something about sorting out her room before exiting through the conjoining door, closing it over slightly. Emma on the other hand went back to her wardrobe, looking through it again but without actually seeing anything in front of her. Their hearts racing as they attempted to move past whatever had just happened between them without even acknowledging it had happened.

"Did you hear what she said there? I was still reading." Henry turned around to face Emma, who's neck and cheeks were burning.

"Hm, what? Sorry kid I've just been going through my closet. The whole time. Just looking through it." Emma tapped the door of the wardrobe almost trying to convince him, Henry looking at her with confusion.

"Eh okay, I asked if you heard what Mom said. I was reading and didn't listen."

"Nope, sorry kid, didn't listen either. You uh better get ready, we are heading out soon. You want to shower first?" Emma shut over her wardrobe and sat down on her bed, leaning on one hand to face Henry.

"Nah it's cool I'll let you guys go first. Will I go say to Mom she can go before you?" Henry stood up and pointed to the door that led through.

"Yeah she can go first, I'll go after." Emma nodded, slightly awkwardly and not meeting Henry's eyes when talking about Regina.

"Cool, hey Mom!" He knocked on the door before pulling it open more.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He walked in and found her laying out her clothes she had brought with her.

"Mom said you can go in the shower first. Before head out."

"Ah okay, eh, thank you. I shall go do that. Now." Regina grabbed her toiletries bag and headed for the Jack and Jill bathroom.

"Just give us a shout when you're out. Then Mom is going in."

"Will do, sweetheart." She shut the door and as Henry walked through to the other room he heard both locks go.

"She's just gonna-"

"Give is a shout. I heard." Emma chuckled and ruffled her sons hair, then turning to find the TV remote.

After twenty or so minutes Emma heard the doors unlock to the bathroom. Regina stuck her head out the steaming room, towel wrapped around her body, the ends of her hair dripping slightly. Leaving beads of water over her back and collar bones.

"That's me, Emma."

"Perfect, thanks." Emma jumped up and grabbed her little bag next to her bed.

"You just want it left on?" Regina wrapped her hand around the top of the towel to keep it up as she opened the door slightly wider.

"Please." Regina nodded in reply and shut over the door a little, Emma waiting until she heard Regina's side shut before heading in. The minute she stepped in she was engulfed in the hot, steamy air. Her senses filling with the smell of apples. Emma grabbed her towels and laid them out in front of the shower before jumping in to the burning water. As quickly as she could she began washing her body, not bothering with her hair this time.

Regina stood in her room, ensuring all doors were shut before dropping her towel and grabbing her body lotion. Regina smoothed it over her toned legs, followed by her arms and then rubbing the excess over her stomach and chest. She sprayed her collar bones and wrists with perfume before walking to the drawers, picking out a red bra with almost matching underwear. She slid her underwear up her legs, the lacey hem resting on her hips. Once her bra was on and clipped she slipped on her red top. It had bell bottom sleeves on it, making it nice and airy for the warm night. She slipped on her jeans from earlier in the day and sat down at the small desk to fix her hair. Pulling out the hair dryer she blasted the ends of her hair and then straightened it again so it sat nicely on her shoulders. She began unpacking her makeup bag when she heard Emma call through to Henry she was finished. A few seconds later Emma stuck her head into Regina's room, looking down in case Regina was still changing.

"Uhh hey, Regina are you um dressed?" Emma stumbled with her words, practically boring holes into the carpet with her intense staring.

"Yes, Emma, I am clothed." Regina chuckled at the blonde, who sighed with relief and looked up.

"Can I come through this way? Last thing I need is to traipse through past Henry only in a towel, don't want to traumatise the poor kid." Emma chuckled, Regina smiling knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yes, of course you can. And don't worry I'm the same. I purposely only stuck my head out, I mean when he was a little boy it wasn't a bother, but once he hit his teens we need a bit more than just a towel." Regina finished laying out her makeup and turned to see Emma, who was standing in front of the closed bathroom door listening for Henry. Regina stopped dead, unable to take her eyes off of Emma's slim frame which was barely hidden by her towel. Droplets is water ran down her legs, arms and her chest, her hair tied up in a messy bun to keep it away from the water.

"Everything okay?" Emma looked down, checking she was fully covered and not accidentally flashing her.

"Yes, sorry I uh got lost in thought. What are you planning on wearing?" Regina distracted herself by rearranging how her makeup was set out.

"Probably what I wore ok the way down, maybe a different top though." Emma stood, still waiting for Henry to lock both doors.

"Me too, only I might do a little more makeup. Since we're going out." Regina shrugged, and began moisturising her face and neck.

"Yeah, hell I might even do a little makeup. Oh think that might be him." Emma looked to the door, listening in slightly for a change in the water. After a minute they heard a quiet humming coming from the room.

"Yes, I do believe that is our son in the shower. Singing ABBA?" Regina began laughing along with Emma, who waved her free hand and headed through to the other room.

Regina picked up her brush and began painting a light layer of foundation over her face and neck. Followed by her concealer to hide what she calls her personal punishment for the curse. Opting for a minimal look she simply powdered and bronzed, leaving out all the blush and what then moved onto her eyes which she left with a smooth line over the lid and a few coats of mascara. She picked out her deep, rusty lipstick. It was darker than her usual, but she didn't mind it. She liked the change now and again. As she traced over her lips she passed her scar, for years she hated the thing as it reminded her of a darker time. She had never really opened up to anyone about how she felt about it, no one other than Robin had ever dared to mention it. She had brushed it off at the time, saying they would discuss it another time but it appeared that fate had a different plan as they soon ran out of time all together. She smiled sadly at the thought of him, she found not over thinking it all too much helped. She had finally reached a point, after so many years of tears, she had reached her point of peace. She could think about him without bursting into a fit of emotions, of course if she thought too much about him and them she could easily fall down the rabbit hole. It's why she opted to move her thoughts on, focus on her night with her son and her Emma.

Regina stopped what she was doing, not quite sure what had just went through her head.

"Just Emma. Not my Emma. Just Emma." She repeated to herself, almost trying to convince herself.

"Did you say anything there?" Emma poked her head in the door, Regina turning to see her wearing a classic Emma outfit. Her light jeans, a white floaty blouse tucked in all matched with her big brown boots.

"No, but are you really wearing your boots?" Regina raised a brow at her friend who looked down and shrugged.

"Yeah, why? Does it not match or something?"

"I just think you'll boil alive in those things." Regina shrugged her shoulders back and went to doing her makeup, the way she used to for Henry when trying to convince him of something.

"Oh, you think?" Emma walked in and over to Regina's window, just behind where Regina was sitting.

"Well I mean if you don't think so, you go ahead." Regina looked down to hide her smirk from the blonde, who was falling straight for Regina's trap.

"No, no I'll go grab my converse. I only brought these just in case." She walked into her room again and Regis. Could hear her rummaging through, successfully untangling them and pulling them out.

"Henry ready yet?" Regina leaned against the door frame, chatting to Emma who was still pulling on her white shoe.

"Not checked, you wanna knock and ask?" Regina walked a few steps to one of the doors to the bathroom, Henry had decided just to take his clothes into the bathroom to get ready in there.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" Henry unlocked the door, letting Regina open it.

"You almost ready?"

"Oh yeah sorry just making sure I look good." He joked with her, making her shake her head at him.

"Alright well, we are gonna be heading in five minutes okay?" She shut over the door again, and say next to Emma on her bed.

"What shoes are _you_ wearing?"

"My white sandals, the comfortable ones." She looked to Emma who nodded.

"Yeah cause we are walking for a bit before going for dinner. How long we got?"

"Little over an hour."

"Oh that's fine, the pizza place is only a twenty minute walk from here so once we start walking and exploring we will probably end up nearby it anyway."

"That's what I was thinking, I'll go grab my stuff so we can just go." Regina got up once again, and got her things ready and packed her hand bag.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ah hello ladies, sir." The three passed the front desk where Amanda from earlier was walking past as well, "Night our tonight?"

"Just grabbing some pizza and taking a look around. Well I'm more showing these two around." Emma chuckled.

"Oh so you're from New York?"

"Kinda, I used to live around this area."

"Oh how lovely, well Mrs Swan-Mills please do have a lovely evening. Same for you two." Emma glanced to Regina who was glancing back. Henry stood in the middle, a large smirk in his face.

"Thanks, you too." Regina spoke this time, smiling politely.

"Oh I love the top by the way. Both of them. Very nice." She walked away, taking small steps in her large heels.

"Mrs Swan-Mills." Henry's smirk turned into a large grin, Emma ruffled his hair slightly and nudged him forward.

"Shut up."

 **Make sure to leave a review letting me know your thoughts!**

 **I love hearing you opinions!**

 **UPDATED-21.06.2018**


	7. 7-Cuddles

**Sorry for the wait-away with very little WiFi :(**

"I am so stuffed." Henry leaned back in his seat, rubbing his stomach slightly.

"Ugh me too, kid, honestly didn't know I could fit that much dough in me."

"Make that three." Regina wiped her brow slightly, feeling her body heating further.

"Actually, I didn't know you could fit that much dough in you." Emma laughed as Regina smiled at her.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm surprised. You ate more than me."

"Well I was quite hungry, having not eaten anything substantial since breakfast." She looked pointedly at the two who had somehow managed to go most of the day on junk.

"Oh shush you love letting go of all that healthy eating crap you do."

"That crap, Emma, is what keeps me healthy."

"Well I don't do it quite as strict as her majesty and yet here I am." Emma raised her hands in the air as though it was proof of her healthy existence. Emma stretched forward, with great effort, and grabbed her water which was sitting in the centre. She took long sips, glancing up to catch Regina's gaze lingering on her. She couldn't help but notice the brunette look almost embarrassed to have been caught, quickly swiping her hand in front of her face to move around her hair. Emma smirked into her straw, convinced she could see a slight tingle of red on Regina's cheeks. She couldn't quite place why but she almost felt proud of herself for making Regina so flustered, and she couldn't hide the feeling that she wanted to do it more.

"Mom?" Emma jumped slightly as Henry prodded her arm.

"Oh sorry."

"I was saying do you know where the bathrooms are cause I can't see a sign." Henry looked at her, waiting for the answer as she now became the flustered one.

"Probably round the um, the back or something. I don't know. Just ask." Emma tried to brush him off to hide her embarrassment, but she wasn't quite sure whether she was embarrassed of being caught off guard or because of the way she was thinking of other ways to fluster Regina.

"Thanks, I'll just go find 'em." Henry rolled his eyes and pushed his chair out, letting it scrape along the wooden floorboards.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Regina looked across the table, not quite reaching Emma's eyes. Emma looked down and began fiddling with her napkin.

"Yeah, it's been fun seeing places I recognise. Not many on this side of town though, I was always on the rougher parts. It's okay though, as long as you can handle yourself it's good." Emma joked, knowing Regina knew fine well she wasn't quite as tough and rough as she seemed.

"Maybe you could show me around some of your old places on Sunday?" Regina suggested before she could stop herself. She inwardly cursed herself when Emma looked at her with shock.

"Oh, sure. I mean yeah I'd love to, just didn't think it was your kind of thing. You'd really want to?" Emma was taken aback by her suggestion, only now looking up to see her face. She had to stop herself from smiling too much, or at all, secretly loving the idea of showing Regina a little into the New York she knew.

"Yeah, I would love to see where the great Emma Swan became who she was when I met her all those years ago." Regina smirked, stirring her drink slightly. Emma looked into her eyes and saw a glint of something she didn't recognise. Almost like she was staring into the eyes of a young Regina. A carefree and happy one who is just desperate for a bit of adventure.

"Well, than that's what we can do on Sunday. Henry can go do whatever he likes to and I can show you around New York." Emma smiled widely, feeling almost overly happy about the plan.

"I was thinking if Henry really wanted to we could always go out Sunday night and let him go to that club? I know we wouldn't usually but-"

"No, no I was thinking a similar thing. I just didn't want to say and make you feel like you have to go do stuff with me, you know? Like I get we are here for Henry not as a friendship trip." Emma chuckled awkwardly at Regina who widened her eyes slightly.

"Oh no I'm so sorry I didn't mean to imply you had to go out with me anywhere. Obviously we can do our own things. I won't make you." Regina tried to hide her disappointment, having been looking forward to getting to spend the evening with her friend.

"Well I would like it, if you would? We could buy some nice dresses, go out for a dinner or to a party of some sort?" Emma smiled at her, raising her brows slightly.

"I would like that very much. Any idea of where we could get outfits? I did notice the hotel has a service we could use? We could always ask at the front desk Sunday morning and we go shopping then?" Regina suggested, just as Henry made his way back to the table.

"Sounds like a plan. Hey kid, Sunday afternoon you wanna go to your arcade store for a bit while Regina and me go shopping and look around New York?"

"Yeah sounds good, are we doing anything tomorrow night?" Henry sat down, looking between the two when they gave each other a look.

"Well, nothing is planned for tomorrow night but, we have decided to go out Sunday night, just Emma and I, so how would you like to go out to the club for a few hours?" Regina looked to Henry, raising one brow and suppressing her smile knowing how excited this will make him.

"Wait seriously?" He sat upright in his chair, leaning forward as if daring them to say yes.

"Yes, we have of course some ground rules to cover-"

"Yeah like, no drugs or real drinking or leaving the hotel." He chipped in, showing he's more than willing.

"And I think, as long as Regina agrees, back around threeish?" Emma looked to Regina who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and give us a text or call when you're on your way back up. That way we will let you in. No offence sweetie but I don't trust you with a room card in a busy nightclub." She smiled at him adoringly as he chuckled and shrugged in agreement.

"Sounds fair enough. Only question is how will you guys survive a night without me."

"Oh yeah, we will never survive. Guess we will have to find another way to occupy our minds." Emma laughed, not even thinking on what it sounded like she had implied as the waitress came over before anyone could overthink.

"Hey there guys, just a little check in about the meals." She smiled and rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Actually can we just get the cheque?" Regina smiled at the young girl, who was possibly younger than Henry, and ran her hand through her hair. The long day of travelling was beginning to get to Regina and she was aching for a good nights sleep.

"Of course." She smiled a toothy grin, showcasing her almost perfect smile. Regina looked over to see Emma rubbing her face a few times, attempting to mask a yawn by the looks of things. Regina was fairly glad to see she wasn't the only one affected by the long day, as before she'd worried her age was beginning to show.

"Are you two alright to just head to bed once we're in? It's been a long day and it's almost nine anyway." Emma looked to Regina who's eyes were wider like a small puppy and her brows pushed together, almost as if she were pleading rather than asking.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired if I'm honest, I just need my bed now." Emma smiled at the girl placing down the receipt as she continued the conversation.

"Wow. You two really are old. I'm happy to go to bed though." Henry joked at the two, Emma suddenly going defensive.

"Hey I'm not that old, Queeny over here is the oldest by far."

"Please just because you're younger doesn't mean I'm ancient. I mean technically yes I am older but in this world only by a few years." Regina shrugged slightly, her hand raising slightly from the table as she nodded in a slight defeat.

"Mmhmm." Emma smirked at her but left the conversation there, wanting to get back and get a good nights rest.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been almost two hours since the three members of the Swan-Mills room had gone to bed. Regina comfortably slept in her large bed, her silk short pyjama set being perfectly airy for the heated night. Her hair was messed around the pillows slightly as she let out short, small snuffles every now and then.

Emma on the other hand was laying wide awake. She lay on the small single bed next to Henry, who was snoring loud enough Emma thought the windows would break. In all her years she'd never noticed how his snoring had slowly, but surely, gotten louder and louder. Just like that stupid dad of his. Her heart warmed slightly at the thought of Neal, knowing he was most likely enjoying seeing Henry grow up. Every now and then Henry's snoring would stop and she would begin to doze off, only to have him make her jump ten feet in the air by starting again. She lay there in her vest and short pyjamas wanting to scream. The frustration making her feel agitated at everything. Her pyjamas weren't loose enough, the sheets got wrapped around her legs, the curtains were too thin, along with many other issues she found. She had, had enough. For what felt like the hundredth time she looked to the clock to see it was almost midnight. She lay there for another half hour, begging to any external forces out there to make him sleep quieter but nothing changed.

Eventually, Emma stood up and stormed off to the door in the middle of the room, grabbing her pillow to take through. She stood for a few minutes as Henry began to quieten down, contemplating whether it was worth waking Regina. That was until he let out the loudest one yet. Emma, convinced she could see the lamp shaking, gently knocked on the door and waited. She waited a few seconds until knocking again, harder this time. She waited a bit longer until raising her fist to knock again, when she hit it once the door swung open. On the other side was a bed head Regina, who's eyes were barely open but obviously unhappy.

"Emma? What the f-hell?" She stopped herself from swearing too much as the blonde stood warily at her door.

"Hi." She gave a small smile and a wave as Regina stood, awaiting her explanation, "I can't sleep."

"Oh do you want me to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story? We can call mommy and daddy Charming if you like? They can say nighty night if you want?" Regina snapped sarcastically.

"No it's Henry. He's snoring and there's no way I'll be able to sleep. Can I please come in there tonight?" Emma pleaded with her, but Regina seemed unfazed.

"What? Just wake him and tell him to shut up. He's our son he's used to snippiness." Regina went to shut the door, but Emma stopped her.

"Please Regina. I will stay on the couch. I just need to sleep. Please." Emma looked to Regina, her eyebrows squished up and her eyes still half shutting.

"Fine. But tomorrow we fix this. Even if it means shoving Henry through here." Regina moved back letting the blonde in and shutting the door. Emma walked to the couch and stood for a minute, chucking her pillow down she lay on the lumpy couch. After a few seconds she could feel Regina's eyes on her, and found she was right when she turned her head to see her standing in the same spot watching her.

"Get up. I'm not making you take the couch. Come on." She motioned to the bed, and Emma practically jumped at the chance to get a comfortable sleep.

"What sides yours?" Emma walked only to now notice the bed was completely messy. She had expected Regina's side to be slightly messed up and the other pristine, but it was the opposite. All the sheets were everywhere, Regina had obviously moved around a lot.

"You go on the left. Left if you're on the bed. Right if facing it." Regina clarified for her as she headed to the wrong side. Emma gingerly got in the the large bed, sighing happily when she heard it to be almost silent. Regina cautiously got into her side, lifting the covers to see Emma's long pale legs stretched out.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma lay on her pillow but turned to face the brunette in the darkness. Only the slight shimmer of her eyes and her prominent features were visible. Regina doing the same so she could hear the soft whisper.

"It's no problem Emma. We can fix this tomorrow so that we are all happy. And if it means sharing a bed then so be it." Regina smiled, her eyes drooping shut more.

"Goodnight, Regina." Emma smiled sweetly, almost like a young teen at a sleepover. Regina returned it, her eyes obviously tired but still with a childlike sparkle.

"Night, Emma."

XXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up to the light streaming through the crack in the crappy curtains. She opened her eyes slightly, wincing at the sudden brightness. She lay for a few moments, before fully coming to and remembering where she was. She looked around her only to be met with a bunch of brunette curls. It was then she realised how close she and Regina had became. Emma lay on her back, with one leg straight, and the other curved slightly into the middle. Regina lay far more on her hip, one leg on the mattress straight out but the other curved around into Emma's. Their ankles connecting at the bottom. They lay tangled around each others limbs, one of Emma's arms stretched on the pillow Regina had been on. It was Regina's head and hand placement that surprised Emma most. One arm was resting on the mattress curled upwards holding onto Emma's upper arm, the other laying on the small space between them, whilst Emma's top arm lay holding onto Regina's. Regina's head was nestled down in the bottom of the pillow, almost in the crook of Emma's armpit. Her forehead practically on Emma's chest.

Emma had never really taken note of how small her frame as a whole was, especially when in her heels and blazers. She lay for a few moments, her fingers tracing small patterns on Regina's forearm, before she felt the brunette shuffling. Emma braced herself for Regina waking up and jumping back, however all she did was whimper something in her sleep and snuggle closer to the blonde. All Emma could do was lie there, knowing Regina was going to have a hairy fit when she woke, but she didn't mind. Not one bit, actually. She lay her head back onto her pillow softly, letting herself just listen to the sound of her breathing, and the soft snuffles that came every so often. She wouldn't admit to even herself that she was enjoying this moment, brushing it off as Regina being her friend, but she was enjoying it. Much more than two friends would.

Regina lay with her eyes shut, she'd woken slightly when she felt Emma's head turning around but she didn't dare move, knowing if she did she could wake Emma. After a few moments she'd fallen back asleep, choosing not to worry about the situation at the moment. It wasn't until she woke later, the sun brighter and higher than before that she knew she had to do something. She also knew that she was going to have to be the one to do it, since she was practically on top of Emma. Regina lay there, still snuggled into Emma's chest, trying to think of a way to get out, but she couldn't do it. Every option she thought of she thought of a problem with that was greater than the last. Of course, Regina knew deep down that every option would be good enough. She just didn't want to move from the warm embrace of the blonde. In fact the more she thought of staying beside Emma her heart would give little beats. Like when she knew she could go see Daniel at the stables, or when she knew she'd be seeing Robin at a meeting of some sort. That feeling was something she knew she couldn't deny. Her gut gave a small jerk at the thought of these feelings for Emma. Emma Swan. Henry's birth mother who, a few years ago, she would've given almost anything to kill. She couldn't understand what had caused these feelings, but what was worse was she couldn't tell whether she welcomed them or not. As she mulled over her thoughts, Regina realised that Emma was actually tracing small circles on her arm, tickling her slightly. Regina's heart began to thud at the further realisation that Emma was also awake. And Emma was also choosing to stay in bed with Regina. As her mind raced through this at a million miles an hour, there was a knock on the joining door.

"Mom? Do you know where Mom is? Like Emma Mom?" Both woman jumped slightly, seeing the door handle turn, "Is it cool if I come in?"

"Eh just give me a second sweetie!" Regina panicked, Emma sitting up more and Regina moving to her side. They both awkwardly avoided each others stares as Henry began to push open the door slowly. Both still had their legs intertwined but neither noticed as Henry walked in fully now.

"Oh hey? Did you stay in here last night?" Henry looked between the two, and their close proximity in the bed, his eyebrows raising slightly. Both women were practically hip to hip.

"Uhh well I couldn't sleep cause you were snoring loud so I came through here for a bit." Emma fumbled with her words as Regina looked straight ahead.

"Yes, Emma came in during the night and slept on her side of the bed. Far on her side. I forgot she was even here." Regina awkwardly joked, not missing the sly smirk on Henry's face.

"Uh okay then, thanks for letting me know how close you two were. I'm gonna head for the shower." He lifted his towel to show them as they both nodded.

"Cool."

"Okay." Both women nodded and fiddled with their hands. As Henry left again shutting the door behind him. Regina and Emma sat in silence for several minutes until they heard the bathroom door lock. Both of them let out a sigh of relief. Regina looked round her hair slightly, to see Emma looking down, only glancing up quickly and catching Regina's eye.

"Hi." Emma smiled at her, the same sheepish smile as last night. Regina chuckled at the repetition and smiled.

"Hi, Emma." Both sat smirking at one another, both now knowing the other was awake and had been choosing to stay in bed. After a beat of silence both began to speak. .

"Sorry I came in so late it's just-"

"I'm sorry about me uh getting close-"

They both laughed a little as neither knew quite where this was going.

"I should get my stuff picked out." Emma slowly removed herself from the bed, rounding it to head to the door. Regina watched her long figure move around the room, unable to take her eyes away from the exposed skin of her legs.

"Of course." She then looked everywhere but Emma, knowing it was better than staring at her body.

Emma nodded and walked through the door, closing it gently behind her as Regina flipped herself over onto her stomach. Crashing her face into her pillows with a loud, frustrated groan.

"Sorry what?" Emma poked her head back through the door and Regina jumped up, trying to flick her hair out her face and look like she hadn't just done what she did.

"Nothing." She smiled awkwardly at Emma who just nodded and left again, causing Regina to repeat her actions.

This could never end well. Regina could feel it. It couldn't possibly end well for anyone.

 **Remember to review! Reviews keep me motivated!**

 **Little side note-I love hearing your suggestions however please keep in mind I am unable to include all suggestions.**

 **Updated-04.07.2018**


End file.
